


"I Like Purple. Purple's Safe."

by myranium (keyholes)



Series: Zoelna [2]
Category: The Yogscast
Genre: F/M, Light Bondage, NSFW, Sexual Content, Smut, Yogcraft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-28
Updated: 2013-04-28
Packaged: 2017-12-09 19:28:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/777163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keyholes/pseuds/myranium
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Zoeya is desperate to escape from the constant gunfire of the desert camp, she knows one place where she will always find refuge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"I Like Purple. Purple's Safe."

Zoeya flinched with every shot of Teep's rifle. The sun had nearly set and zombies began to appear around the camp, juddering towards the steep sandstone walls, their growling breaths cut short by the sharp-shooter's gunfire. Zoeya covered her ears, but still the unrelenting sound broke through. She looked over to Rythian's research table where the oblivious mage stood poring over a book, long since immune to the salvo which tore through the air around him.

As Teep fired three times in quick succession, Zoeya stumbled backwards, desperate to get away from the noise. With one last cautious glance at Rythian, she rushed towards a dark corner of the camp where a red mushroom grew in the shade of a cacti. She dug frantically at the block beside it, uncovering a lever. Grabbing it with her trembling left hand, she pulled it hard and a hatch opened behind her, the top of a ladder just visible in the twilight. Hastily putting the block back in place over the lever, she slipped down the hole, climbing down the ladder, the gunfire growing quieter with every rung she passed. 

She found herself in a small familiar cave hollowed out from the sandstone, a single nitor fire lighting the space. On the opposite wall, a small wooden chest was nestled into an alcove, a lever carefully fixed on the wall above it. She grasped it quickly, the pistons quietly shifting back into place above her, the dim patch of sky at the top of the ladder suddenly disappearing. Opening the chest, she sighed in relief at the portal gun which met her eyes.

Travelling back from Lalna's base the last time, the scientist had seen her curious gaze as he'd retrieved his own, and offered to show her how to craft one. She smiled for what felt like the first time all day as she remembered his words cutting off with a laugh when she'd guessed the rest of the formula intuitively, constructing her own portal gun with more patience and care than he'd taken with his own. Picking it up from the otherwise empty chest with her left hand, she felt a surge of pride, the smooth perfectly finished metal cool against her palm.

Still the gunfire above echoed through the chamber, at once setting her resolve; with a gulp, she shot an orange portal on the wall, her hand jerking upward with the force of it. The portal's amber glow fizzed at the edges as she replaced the gun in the chest. Taking a deep breath, she closed her eyes and jumped into it, a strange heat playing over her skin as she passed through it. The grey stone entrance hall of Lalna's secret base looked back at her as she opened her eyes once more, turning to see the twin cerulean portal glinting behind her. She grinned, the blissful silence washing over her. 

Clambering down the roughly hewn steps, she peeked into the secret base's main room. She took care to open the door quietly, sneaking in and closing it behind her. Zoeya smiled as her eyes strayed across the line of deep purple obsidian chests, and down at the floor, dotted with amethyst. She knew she was safe here, beneath the distant mushroom biome, the only sound the soft bubbling of the cauldron. She crept further into the room, peering at the arcane furnace which flickered ominously in the corner, her eyes straying to the open door where the soft glow of the silverwood tree played against the cavern walls. Hands suddenly closed around her exposed waist, and she jumped into Lalna's touch as she felt his beard brush against her neck.

"I thought I heard you come in," Lalna mumbled, his lips grazing her ear as he spoke.

"Lal-Lalna! You scared me," Zoeya squeaked.

"Oh, sorry," he said sheepishly lifting his head, his tone instantly softening. He loosened his grasp on her hips as she turned to face him, a smile spreading across her features when she saw his uncertain expression.

"Gosh, you didn't have to, stop, I mean you could, if you want to, but-"

Lalna cut her off, pressing his lips to hers, needing no further excuse. It took her a moment to stop trying to talk, but when she did, she felt him smirk into the kiss, his tongue teasing hers as it stilled. He nudged her gently backwards with faltering steps, her gasp drawing air over his lips when she felt the research table behind her, digging into her thighs. His hands sneaked up her shirt, his fingers tangling in the mesh across her stomach as he tried to lift it. Trailing his lips along her jaw and down onto her neck, Zoeya tipped her head back with a contented sigh. She opened her eyes to look up at the rafters, smiling at the scientist's rough, reckless touch. He was unafraid that he might break her, only driven by the intense need to uncover her flesh and press his lips against every inch of her. 

She tilted her head to the side as his kisses moved lower and her gaze fell upon Lalna's power glove, discarded beside the ancient tome that lay open on the table. As she let Lalna lift her arms, tugging off her shirt hungrily, she eyed her oaken right forearm, an idea tugging the corners of her lips into a broad grin.

"Hey Lalna, can I borrow something?" she asked.

"What? Yeah, sure," he muttered, barely lifting his mouth from her skin, his words warm as they tickled across her exposed breasts. 

She smirked as she grabbed the power glove, twisting slightly. Holding her arms above his head, she pulled it onto her right forearm, her eyes widening as she heard tiny metal claws digging into wood. At once, the small scars dotted just beneath Lalna's elbow made sense. She wondered to herself how he controlled it, and she tried to remember how she had closed her right hand. Immediately, the power glove clasped into a tight fist, and she held it away from herself in surprise as if it might bite her. 

Hearing the glove's mechanisms, Lalna looked up instantly, gulping at the sight of Zoeya before him; half-naked, flexing the power glove's fingers curiously -  _Did she have to be a natural at everything?_  - and most of all, the mischievous smile that blazed in her eyes.

"Er, Zoeya-" Lalna began, a slight shake in his voice, but when Zoeya looked back at him, he broke into a nervous laugh. 

She shifted forward, pressing into his hips and giggling when he gulped. She gripped his wrists suddenly, turning them both in one fluid movement and leaning into him so he bowed backwards against the research table.

"Wo _ah_!" he exclaimed with a chuckle, his breath hitching as he spoke, breaking the word into two syllables. 

"Nice glove, eh?" Zoeya whispered with a smile, lifting his hands above his head and pinning them against the cold stone wall with her left hand, arching his body backwards over the table so his hips jutted against hers. She stretched her fingers around as much of his crossed wrists as she could; they both knew he could break from her grasp if he wished, but he stayed put. This was one experiment Lalna wanted to see out to the very end.  _For science_ , he reasoned with himself.

She trailed the mechanical fingers of the power glove down his chest, pushing aside his lab coat and flicking his shirt buttons undone one by one with careful precision. Her eyes darted between the buttons and his steady gaze, and she giggled seeing his cheeks blazing. Loosening the last button, she twirled the glove's fingers in the blonde trail of hair that ran from his navel.

"Ahh, it's cold!" he yelped, holding his breath to try and withdraw his skin from the contact.

She giggled, extending the fingertips further to press them against his belly, smiling when he shivered. His wrists shifted under her left hand as he squirmed, and Zoeya watched his face, trying to work out how far she could push him. She let the power glove's fingers drift downwards, grazing lightly over his bulge. She blushed herself when he nudged his hips forward, pushing himself into the glove's fingers, a heavy exhale falling from his lips at the contact.

Biting her lip, she unbuckled his belt, smiling as she watched the pleasing mechanical fingers open it easily at her will. She edged the glove beneath the hem of his boxers, tugging them down with his trousers, and he wriggled to help her as they dropped to pool around his feet. His cock sprang up when the fabric fell away, and she smirked seeing how hard he was already as she ran the tip of one of the metal fingertips teasingly down his shaft. She felt the pulse quicken in his wrists as she circled the fingertip around, extending another digit, and running the two of them around the head of his member in tandem. He pushed his hips forwards, desperate for more.

"Zoeya, please..." he whined.

In response she closed the power glove's fingers around his cock, grinning when he tipped his head backwards, a long, low moan emerging from his throat as he closed his eyes. She began to move the glove, tantalisingly slowly, tightening it just enough to raise the pitch of his huffing breaths. He barely noticed her hand loosening on his wrists, and when she released them he held them in place above his head, oblivious to her movements as she knelt before him. His eyes flew open when she licked gently at the tip of his cock, the sudden soft warmth almost enough to tip him over the edge.

"Oh g _od_!" he moaned, his voice breaking when she closed her lips around the head of his cock, the glove's fingers still snugly pumping the length. At last, he let his hands drop to his sides, his fingers tingling with sharp heat as the circulation returned to them. He grabbed the edge of the table with one hand, his knuckles turning white, resting the other shakily on her head, gripping her short red hair. She pulled back at first, the small sharp pain in her scalp interrupting her thoughts, until he hastily relaxed his grasp. She looked up at him and blushed when she caught his eye as he stared down at her, transfixed. Holding his gaze, she licked at his cock once more, feeling the shudder of pleasure that ran through him, unable to hold back a smile when she realised the sense of power she held, despite the hard stone floor against her knees.

She sucked his member tentatively, her tongue toying with his slit, and held back a giggle when she felt his fingers tense against her hair, knowing how much restraint he was using not to simply grasp her head and thrust. She released the power glove from around his length, but before he could complain, she pushed slowly forwards, taking more of his cock into her mouth. He groaned gratefully, bracing himself against the research table in a desperate effort not to buck forwards as the wet heat of her mouth enveloped him, her tongue tracing the veins in careful, deliberate strokes.

She found herself shifting on her knees uncomfortably. With every strained noise that broke from Lalna's lips, a tingle shot through her groin, and she rubbed her thighs against one another, but the feeling only grew. She picked at the button of her shorts blindly, and loosening it at last, she dove the glove's fingers between her hurriedly parting thighs. She moaned onto Lalna's cock as the metal fingertips brushed her clit, and he looked down at her once more, his heartbeat thudding through her tongue when he saw the glove half-buried in her shorts, the knuckles shifting against the fabric as she flicked her clit urgently.

He gently pushed her head forwards, ever so slowly, and groaned when she let him bury his cock more deeply inside her mouth. Her throat tensed instinctively around him, but she held firm as her lips encircled the base of his cock, his light curly hairs tickling her nose. 

"Zo- Zoeya, I'm gonna- I'm-" he stuttered.

Instantaneously, she withdrew, gasping in a breath as she looked up at him. She reluctantly removed the power glove from her shorts, the moisture on its metal fingertips shining in the flickering nitor firelight.

"Wha-what? Zoeya, come on, I'm so close..." Lalna whined, the warm air of the base at once cool against his wet skin.

Zoeya giggled, licking her lips. "Even Rythian lasts longer than that," she whispered breathlessly, a sly grin spreading across her lips as she got to her feet.

At the mage's name, Lalna immediately straightened up, tensing his shoulders, his expression blackening. "Does he?"

Zoeya heard the daring tone in his voice and shifted backwards, swallowing hard when he matched her, closing the gap as he stepped forwards out of the pile of clothing around his ankles. He lurched towards her, and her breath hitched as he grasped at the power glove, flicking a small switch hidden just inside its sleeve. He smiled when he heard its tiny claws disengage, the entire contraption clattering to the floor beside her.

For a moment, they looked at one another, each daring the other to do something; every tiny movement drew the other's eye, and Lalna laughed as he jolted his hands forward tauntingly and Zoeya instantly pulled away, a wide smile on her face. When he lunged for her, she stood still for a second, sure that he would pull back and grin, smug to have tricked her again. She realised too late and shrieked when he grabbed her waist, picking her up effortlessly though she twisted in his grasp, her back against his torso. He chuckled when she kicked her legs ahead of them, a mass of giggles. 

He carried her to his arcane worktable, setting her down on her feet before he sought out her forearms, gripping them tightly and leaning swiftly forward so she was bent over the table, his breaths hot and quick against her ear. He turned his head and whistled shrilly through his teeth. She frowned for a moment, confused, until out of the corner of her eye she saw Lalna's two miniature golems stumbling closer. Her eyes widened as they leapt onto the worktable on either side of her, the slower of the two making three attempts before it finally stood waiting beside her quivering left hand.

He released her forearms, but pressed his left hand into the small of her back beneath him, holding her in place. Reaching forward with his right hand, he prised open a control panel on the torso of the first, smarter golem revealing a small input screen, and typed in a quick fragment of code, closing the panel hurriedly before Zoeya could read it.

"Lalna, what are you-" she began, but she stopped in surprise when the golem found her oaken forearm and promptly leaned down to cling to it. She tried to move it, but gulped when the diminutive golem's grip proved stronger than she expected. Turning her head, she saw Lalna close the panel on the second, slower golem, before it too leaned forwards, clumsily grasping her left wrist.

"Now, where were we," Lalna sniggered, pressing his lips against her back, his hands reaching around to cup her breasts. "About here, do you think?" he asked, the glee in his voice barely contained.

"Lalna..." Zoeya whined as the scientist caught her nipples between his fingers, rubbing them hard.

"Hmm," he considered. "No, it wasn't there."

He shifted his hands down her stomach, his palms flat against her skin as if trying to touch as much of her at once as possible.

"Getting warmer," he smirked as his hands encircled her navel.

"Lalna..." Zoeya repeated, shifting back into him, his stiff cock pressing against her.

"What about here?" Lalna whispered, his hands finally delving down her shorts, making her whimper at the sudden touch. "Yeah, that sounds about right," he grinned.

He slipped a hand gently between her labia, rubbing softly against her clit in small spirals. When he reached the centre of each slow spiral he flicked his fingertip against her deftly, smirking when she yelped, quivering beneath him.

At once impatient hearing her come undone at his hand, he withdrew his fingers, chuckling when she whined, and tugged her shorts down to her knees, letting them fall the rest of the way. He rubbed his cock against her, a low, bestial sound rising from his throat as she arched her back, moving her hips towards him as much as she could, the golems still holding her fast. His cock wet with her, he grasped her hips and thrust into her roughly.

"Ohh fuck," he grunted as Zoeya tightened around him, whimpering. Lalna reached forward, grabbing her hair once more and clenching it tightly, making her back arch against the golems grip on her forearms. Her breaths shortened into quick, needy gasps between each movement of his hips slapping against hers. His other hand grasped her waist, anchoring his motions, holding her so tightly she knew it would bruise, but she was beyond caring, her thoughts a throbbing knot of sensation.

She hardly noticed his hand creeping downwards, his fingertips inching across her skin and down between her trembling thighs. It was only when he squeezed her clit without warning between his finger and thumb, gently rolling the pads of his fingertips against it thickly, that her mouth fell open with a high moan. 

"Lal-!  _Lalna!_ " she cried, pushing back against him hard. He groaned deeply hearing her moan his name, and pounded into her, holding nothing back. She met his thrusts, moving with him as much as the golems tight grasp would allow, aching with need. He rubbed her clit hard, and felt his cock pulse inside her when she tensed, her voice rising suddenly as she came, their combined moans more rapid and unbreaking than any salvo of bullets. He gasped for breath as she convulsed around him, every exhale a loud groan. A second later, he came, his cum surging into her with his last few desperate thrusts, his knees quivering. He pressed against her, half-collapsing as they both struggled for air. He relinquished his hold on her hair, his hand shaking, and she turned to look at him, exhausted but grinning.

He grabbed the sides of the arcane worktable to steady himself as he pulled out, their cum dripping from his cock onto the green fabric draped beneath them, seeping down the material in thick, pearlescent streams. Reaching forward, he flicked the golems' control panels open one after another, mashing in a quick code. They stood up, releasing her, and Zoeya sighed, rolling her left wrist. The skin was scarlet where it had held her, and seeing it, Lalna straightened up and turned to his store of bottles, disappearing amongst the shelves. 

Zoeya tried to stand, but found her legs shaky and grabbed the table quickly before she fell. She turned, hauling herself onto the tabletop, and leaning back against the cool stone wall, swinging her legs back and forth. Watching as Lalna scurried between the shelves, she smiled at the armful of bottles he gathered, suddenly stopping, and shaking his head as he put all but one back in place, and returned to her with it clasped in his hand, its contents a deep, glowing magenta. He uncorked it, the sweet smell of it instantly sickly, and grabbing a cloth from his pocket, he tipped a few drops carefully onto the fabric.

"Come here," he mumbled, but it was as much to himself as to Zoeya as he took her wrist in his hands, dabbing at it gently with the cloth. 

"There," he smiled, and looked up at her expectantly. She leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek, a soft blush rising to meet her lips. 

"I didn't know the golems could do that," she giggled, eyeing them where they now stood either side of Lalna's feet. "That's really cool, I mean as long as they don't mind it, have you asked them? You should ask them."

"Nah," Lalna grinned, following her gaze down to where they waited for his command before adding with a chuckle, "What I should do is make a couple for Sips and Sjin. I think they'd like them, too."

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to [iflydragons](http://iflydragons.tumblr.com/) for proof-reading!


End file.
